From boredom to... what?
by feline-boarder
Summary: lily has gone to a muggle secondary school for a year and a half, subconsciously hiding her powers, then she is found and taken to Hogwarts, but discovers she'll need more than just ordinary lessons to control her powers...
1. Shock

"Bored bored bored bored bored. God, I just wish something would HAPPEN!" Lily thought, in Maths, of course. Another boring maths lesson, another boring teacher, and Jim didn't even have any polos she could scav off him. "Sigh." God was life boring. Nothing ever happened.  
  
Then, something DID happen. Something that had never happened before. The door opened and in flew an owl. It was carrying something that looked vaguely white and papery. This it dropped in Lily's lap.  
  
On the front, in spidery writing it said;  
  
1.1.1.1 Miss Lily Evans  
  
Maths class 7  
  
Little Pidlington Secondary School  
  
Little Pidlington  
  
Pidlington  
  
1.1.1.2 Essex  
  
"Wo!" Jim said leaning over her shoulder. The whole class was in a state of shock. "Open it then," he urged.  
  
With trembling fingers, Lily did as he directed. Was something actually going to HAPPEN to her?  
  
Dear Miss Lily Opal Valentrica Evans,  
  
You have been invited to join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologise for not writing this a year and a half ago, but you were accidentally overlooked. Someone with arrive to pick you up shortly, where you will be taken to get your things and come straight here. Your parents have already been informed and are quite happy with the decision.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albert Dippet  
  
Headmaster.  
  
"Gosh!" Somehow, this didn't seem to be enough. Suddenly, the full meaning of the letter came upon her. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! I'M GOING TO BE A WITCH!"  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long to get all her stuff, and she was amazed at all the cool magic stuff there was. Her robes were midnight black shot through with indigo, so they changed colour when she moved. She decided on a black cat, and named him Ilektroniks. Her wand, when it chose her, was ash, phoenix feather, 7 inches. And then all her stuff was got and packed into her new trunk, and she was taken outside to a slim, silver and black car, which wasn't quite there if you looked at it full on. You had to kind of look at it out of the corner of your eye, not quite actually looking at it, to see it properly. Once inside, the car started forward with no jolts or bumps at all, and moved with a smooth, rocking gait, almost like a bird in flight.  
  
"So, what'dja think of us, then?" It was a curiously deep gravely voice, that didn't suit his small spritely figure.  
  
"Um, pardon me, but what do you mean by us?" she questioned.  
  
"Y'know! Us! The magical people!"  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't really know, I mean, I've barely met you and everything—" she stammered.  
  
"You'll like us. And you'll love Hogwarts." He spoke confidently, as if he knew there was no way she wasn't going to like Hogwarts or them. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, by the way. Transfigurations teacher."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm—"  
  
"Yes, I know who you are. You're the one who managed to hide your powers from us until now. You must be very powerful to have done that, as—"  
  
"Um, excuse me, I think there must have been some mistake, I didn't hide my powers, I'm not even sure if I've got any, you'll probably have to send me back—"  
  
"Whether you did it consciously or sub-consciously, you still hid your powers from us and for that, you'll need to have special lessons to learn how to control your powers. With powers as strong as yours, and if, as you say, you weren't consciously controlling them, you could be very dangerous without proper tuition. But we won't tell any of the other students, as they don't have them and they might take it the wrong way."  
  
"Uh—"  
  
"Don't worry, you can just tell your friends you're having extra lessons to help you catch up, after all, you did miss a year and a half." He smiled at her faintly through his small white goatee beard. She couldn't think of anything else to say, so they sat in silence til they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"So, whether Hufflepuff, Gryffindor,  
  
Slytherin or Ravenclaw,  
  
There's gonna be just one single way  
  
To find out where you should stay  
  
So let me up onto your cranium  
  
And I'll have a little look inside your brainium!"  
  
As the hat finished it's song the audience broke into tumultuous applause. Someone who Professor Dumbledore whispered was called Professor Mcgonagal called out "Evans, Lily" As Lily climbed up to the platform, all she could think was, 'what the hell is a cranium?'  
  
*Hmm, soo, what do we have here? A muggle, eh? Well don't worry about that. You'll soon settle down. Now, which house? Hmm… you could go into Ravenclaw, you're very brainy, or Slytherin, you have a lot of power… but you have a brave heart, so I think…*  
  
*A/N tee hee hee! Aren't I evil! Don't worry, next chapter soon!  
  
Btw, cranium = head  
  
Feline_boarder 


	2. Getting settled in... or not?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the hall. A great cheer went up from the table sitting under a red and gold banner. Shakily, Lily took the hat off her head and went down to join them. Could they really be cheering for her? She wondered. She'd never been cheered like this before. At school she hadn't exactly been on of the most popular kids, even if she wasn't one of the cast-offs. She got a warm glow inside as she realised this wouldn't be her last cheer.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" A small, wraith-thin girl with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes greeted her. "You're the new one, eh? Just moved to England from France, apparently! And you went to a muggle school there, cos Beaubaxtons can't pick out who's magical and who's not! Well, we all know how Beaubaxtons are! Come and join us!" She gestured to an empty seat next to her. Lily thanked whoever it was who told the school that and saved her lying, and also that she was, in fact exceedingly good at French. "Now, this," the girl said pointing to the messy boy next to her with black eyes and black hair, who, Lily noted, was extremely good-looking, "is Sirius Black."  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" he smiled. Lily blushed.  
  
"Sirius, she's only just got here. Let her get settled first before you charm her, _please_?" The guy who interrupted had very dark brown hair and warm chocolatey eyes. "I'm James Potter, by the way." He was quite cute too, Lily thought. Wish all the boys were this cute back at my old school!  
  
"Hi!" a quiet, mousy-haired boy laughed. "Overwhelming, aren't we, a bit? I'm Remus Lupin. There's another one too, Peter Pettigrew, but he's in the hospital wing at the moment, no thanks to James and Sirius," staring pointedly at the two miscreants.  
  
"Look, we need our bit of fun! Anyway, he was getting on your nerves too!" James grumbled.  
  
"Let's not have an argument now, please? So, Lily, now you've met all of us—"  
  
"Hang on, wait a minute Fila!" Remus interrupted. "You haven't introduced yourself!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Silly me! I'm Fila Akribis. Fila is derived from the Greek word 'filos' which means friend, and Akribis is Greek for true. As you may have guessed, my family originally came from Greece."  
  
Before any more could be said, heaps of steaming delicious food appeared on the golden plates, and Lily suddenly realised how hungry she was.  
  
***"  
  
"Uuuh!" Lily groaned. "I think maybe I ate a bit too much of that strawberry meringue! Where's bed?!"  
  
"Right this way!"… "Here we are! You can have this bed!"  
  
It didn't take Lily look to get into bed and fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG…  
  
Lily awoke with a start. She was freezing cold, shaking and covered with sweat. She'd just had a really strange and horrible dream. She'd dreamt that, well, she'd dreamt that, actually, now, come to think of it, she couldn't really remember what she'd dreamed. All she remembered was a closet, and screams, and pink smoke. Pink smoke? She looked all around. The dorm seemed perfectly safe. She was just about to go back to sleep when pink smoke started seeping in under the door. *Oh my god.* She took several deep breaths, and was almost perfectly calm, until she heard the screams.  
  
***  
  
"This is brilliant! This is one of our best pranks yet! All I want to know is, where'd you get the dreampeeker 2002 from?! I heard they're not even out in England yet."  
  
"Sirius, whisper quieter or you'll wake Remus and he'll stop us doing this. I think he's already got a soft spot for the new girl. As for how, well, I have my contacts." James' soft voice cut back.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm perfectly fine, it's probably just one of the ghosts or something, I'll just go and have a look." Lily tiptoed across the dorm, careful not to wake anyone else up, and quietly eased open the creaky old door. As she closed it gently behind her, she could tell that the screams were coming from a dark cupboard at the end of the corridor. She headed that way, seeming to take forever to reach it, but she did in the end, and flung open the door to reveal…  
  
Review this chapter please!  
  
Find out what happens next… in the next chapter!  
  
Coming soon!  
  
Feline_boarder 


	3. Disappontment and strange presents

1.1.1 "James?" Lily spoke quietly and- almost as if she was disappointed in him. This was the kind of voice _Dumbledore_ used when you'd been very very bad. The kind where you'd rather they shouted. "It was you? Explain." She sat down at looked at him.  
  
1.1.2 "Well," he started to talk in a quietly hesitant, almost scared voice, "I got this dreampeeker 2002 for my birthday, and Sirius decided we could use it for pranks, so I said who, and he said let's try the new girl, see how she reacts to pranks, so I said ok, and this is what we came up with…" dropping his voice at the end.  
  
1.1.3 "Well James, I'm sorry you found it necessary to nearly frighten me into going home on my first night. But-"  
  
1.1.4 "-We didn't want to-"  
  
1.1.5 "Let me finish. But, as you have, well, let's just say, you might want to be _very_ careful these next few days…" She gave him a cheeky grin and a wink and walked back into her dorm.  
  
1.1.6 That girl was weird. One minute she was as stern as Dumbledore, the next a cheeky schoolgirl. He'd have to watch her a bit more closely.  
  
1.1.7 ***  
  
1.1.8 "OIY LILY!" Someone was yelling in her ear. "WAKE UP!" She sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes.  
  
1.1.9 "Wassup?"  
  
1.1.10 "_Only_ CHRISTMAS DAY!" Fila was getting sarcastic now. Uh-oh. Lily woke up quickly before she poured a bucket of cold water over her head. (Fila had been known to do this, twice, when she got sarky). (A/n sarky= sarcastic)  
  
1.1.11 "Yay! Pressies!" Lily eyed the large pile at the end of her bed. "Can we start now?! Can we?!"  
  
1.1.12 "Why not?" A dry voice commented. "Seems like Lily'll burst if you don't."  
  
1.1.13 "Oh, shut up Diabla."  
  
1.1.14 "Whatever." The owner of the voice stalked off.  
  
1.1.15 "You know, she should really be in Slytherin," Fila muttered. "She's evil enough."  
  
1.1.16 "I heard she was requesting a re-sort." Lily said.  
  
1.1.17 "Wouldn't surprise me," Fila muttered darkly.  
  
1.1.18 "Hey!" said Lily lightly, trying to cheer Fila up. "Lets not let her spoil our day!"  
  
1.1.19 "Yeah. Lets begin!"  
  
1.1.20 Most of Lily's presents weren't that interesting, a packet of Dungbombs from Sirius, a set of silvery new dress robes from Fila, Feral, and Trish, her mates in the dormy (Wow! Cool! Thanks, you guys!), a set of wizard chess wrought from silver and glass from Remus (cool!), and a silvery book from one of her Ravenclaw mates, Slik, about the moon. However, two parcels interested Lily the most, so she opened them last. One was wrapped in shimmery white paper, the other in shiny silver. They were both small, but the silver one was slightly smaller than the white one. She opened the silver one first. There was a white velvety box inside. She opened it, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful filigree ring, crafted with immense care from silver and tiny diamonds. "Wow." She said, completely lost for words.  
  
"What is it? Oh my god. Someone really likes you." Fila said, coming over for a look. "Look in the card and see who it's from."  
  
Lily looked, but all it said in the card was;  
  
To someone I love with all my heart.  
  
I know you'll love it.  
  
I'm closer than you think.  
  
Love, your lover.  
  
XXX  
  
"Wo. Well, I've finished all my pressies, I'm going down to the common room to tell-"  
  
"Fila, I'd prefer it if you just kept this between us, please?"  
  
"Oh, all right then. Well, see ya."  
  
That just left the white parcel. She carefully unwrapped it. This contained a silver note, and a silver box. She opened the note. It said:  
  
Lily, I know you've been having trouble containing your powers, but this should help you contain them, and stop all those stares you've been getting.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Dumbledore? Giving her 'something to control her powers?' Why the Transifigurations teacher?' Well, she sposed she'd better open the box, then. She opened it and gasped for the second time in 5 minutes (A/n is that a world record? Does it count if a fic char does it?) for, inside the box, was a large diamond on a silver chain, glittering with an inside power as it revolved in the light. She slipped in on, feeling that it went well with her ring, and, almost by instinct, slipped it under her robes. She'd keep this to herself for the moment.  
  
***  
  
As she left the feast to go to Gryffindor tower, she heard a strange noise coming from one of the broom cupboard, so she carefully opened the door a crack, and a hand appeared and pulled her in…  
  
*chapter 4 soon, btw, I just realised, I've 4 gotton 2 do disclaimers! Well, here's one for them all,  
  
disclaimer: lily, sirius, remus, albus dumbledore etc., are jk rowlings, anyone/anything you don't recognise is mine.  
  
*It might take me a while 2 update this story, our computer is having technical problems. Soz!  
  
Feline-boarder  
  
  
  
1.1.21 


	4. end- i am v. sorry!

When Lily came to, she found herself in a room she didn't recognise. It had five four poster beds, and was almost identical to the girl's dormy, except it was way messier. Standing around the bed she was on were James, Sirius, Remus, Fila, Feral and Trish.  
  
"Oh, phew! Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you?" asked Fila anxiously.  
  
"What?! Who?! Do what?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Feral, you tell her."  
  
"Well, um, you were walking back to Gryffindor tower after the feats, and James had left late too, having to talk to Filibus (A/n Filibus= potions teacher) about his detention-"  
  
"-It was only a few fireworks. They looked good-"  
  
"-Yes, well. Anyway, James saw you being pulled into a cupboard and there was Snape, with you unconcious, trying to, trying to- oh, you say, James."  
  
James said through gritted teeth, "He was going through all your pockets and looking for something, he muttered something about 'diamond of power' or something, and we think he would have done something much worse if we hadn't got there first."  
  
"We're so glad you're okay, lucky James was there."  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said, smiling up at him.  
  
He blushed and muttered, "It was nothing".  
  
She got up and hugged him, and would have kissed him, but Sirius was making sick noises, so she didn't. James was bright red. For some reason, Sirius didn't taunt him about this. This was strange, since normally Sirius would have. She wondered vaguely whether Sirius was ill.  
  
***  
  
It was late night, and Lily was the only one in the common room, sitting staring into the fire, and thinking about the diamond. 'It will help you control your power'? 'Diamond of power'? Just what was so special about this diamond?  
  
Just then, Sirius came into the room. He spotted Lily by the fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
I am v. sorry, but I don't think I've got enough time any more to finish this story, so here is roughly what happens, (sorry!)  
  
Second year (continuing from end)  
  
Lily and Sirius go out with each other  
  
Lily gets lost in Forbidden Forest  
  
Ilektroniks finds Lily, calls James  
  
Ilektroniks can talk!  
  
Third year  
  
Fila is depressed and always thinking about how she has no boyfriend when Lily and sirius are so happy together  
  
Fila gets the Ruby of Love  
  
Fila + Remus  
  
Fila's granny dies, so Fila leaves Hogwarts for a bit  
  
False alarm, but Fila is kidnapped by Blakvald (boss of the dark side)  
  
No-one can find Fila, even though they are really worried about where she is.  
  
Remus' owl, Sliktik, brings her back  
  
4th Year  
  
James has through the years been getting top marks in everything without seeming to work  
  
James gets depressed about Sirius and Lily, and starts getting bottom marks in everything  
  
James gets the Amethyst of Intellingence  
  
James flies off, everyone is really worried in case he was kidnapped by Blakvald like Fila  
  
James is brought by his eagle, Lifiwings, who tells him not to leave just cos of sirius and lily, lily will love him someday, he just has to be patient  
  
James come back  
  
5th Year  
  
Remus is really angry and grumpy all the time, getting on everyone's nerves and starting loads of arguments  
  
Remus gets Opal of Peace  
  
Remus acts really peaceful, does anything to solve arguments, til Fila, to see if he does *anything* to solve arguments, says to solve one argument he must strip in the Gryffindor common room  
  
Remus does it!  
  
Fila won't speak to remus cos he did it  
  
Remus goes all soppy, and fila, being of Love, gets back with him  
  
6th Year – SILVER LAUGHTER  
  
Lily worried cos Sirius has been acting a lot more depressed lately, and he's basically been ignoring as a girlfriend  
  
Sirius is getting vibes that he shouldn't be with Lily, and breaks up with her  
  
Lily is very upset, and James comforts her  
  
Lily + james  
  
Although sirius is sad about not being with lily, he feels slightly happier now that lily and james are together, cos he doesn't get bad vibes any more  
  
Sirius gets 'Silver Laughter' a link wrought out of magic and silver  
  
Sirius is happy!  
  
7th Year – FINAL SHOWDOWN  
  
All (l,j,r,s,f) get threatening letters (blakvald)  
  
All find out about each other (stones and sl)  
  
Blakvald shows up  
  
All of hogwarts terrified except l,j,r,s,f and dumbledore (who sent them the stones and the sl, so knows they can do it)  
  
L, j, r, f link together by s's sl and defeat balkvald in a terrifying battle  
  
After the showdown, Kathari (pureness) appears, goes out with Sirius, then at the end of the year, goes, taking the diamond of power, the ruby of love, the amethyst of intelligence, the opal of peace and the silver laughter with her. 


End file.
